


Don’t get drunk at parties

by Injeolmi_hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, Donghyuck is a talkative drunk, Drunken Confessions, Flirty Renjun, Football, Football | Soccer, Gay, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Unrequited Crush, best friend jaemin, best friends hyuckmin, college party, renjun is a good listener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Injeolmi_hyuck/pseuds/Injeolmi_hyuck
Summary: Donghyuck is a talkative drunk, suffering from an unrequited crush.Renjun is a good listener.





	Don’t get drunk at parties

Donghyuck thought he'd never see him again.

Well, he was wrong.

He didn’t actually recognize the boy in front of him right away, but when he did, his heart dropped so low, his future roomates in hell waved it hello. 

How the hell did he manage to get himself in such an awkward situation?

Time to track back on what happened two nights ago at Lee Jeno's birthday party. It was the very first party of this semester and everyone was excited as hell, everyone except Donghyuck. The boy he had been pining after since middle school, Mark Lee, recently got himself a tall and handsome boyfriend, leaving Donghyuck in a state of misery, he had never experienced before.

His friends always told him if he doesn't take the first step and ask Mark out, he'd find someone else sooner or later. Donghyuck always hoped it'd be later. Keeping in mind that it's more or less his own fault, it still hurt like a bitch when he saw the two boys disobeying the school's strict PDA ban behind the bleachers during their first soccer game of the season.

The crybaby in Donghyuck wanted to escape by running out of the sports hall and into the toilet to cry, but Jaemin passing the ball to him and his coach screaming he  _ better not mess this up _ turned that wish into an impossible fantasy. In the end, Donghyuck messed up and the football landed somewhere near the fire escape door on the opposite side of the room instead of the goal. The scolding he got from his coach afterwards completely went over his head as the only thing he could think about was that Mark Lee was now taken.

Mark being a football fan didn't help either because he attended every single game religiously, resulting in Donghyuck's eyes wandering to where he's sitting whenever he's not in possession of the ball (or his coach was focusing on someone else). Usually, it'd be a look of adoration, but for their last game, that changed into a hurt expression you'd expect from someone who was cheated on. He  _ felt _ cheated on, even though he knew he had no right to feel that way.

It took his best friend Jaemin all his convincing powers to get him to change out of his sweatpants and into something more decent to attend this stupid party with him. Donghyuck really didn't want to go, but he also hated disappointing his friend. "It'll be fun," Jaemin said as they were walking up the porch of Jeno's house. "Just get drunk and forget about Mark for a bit, trust me, that will help."

Donghyuck wasn't someone to take advice as easily as that, but what Jaemin suggested him to do didn't sound that bad after all. So that's what he did, he got drunk.  _ Really _ drunk.

He didn't necessarily remember how he got there, but somehow, he ended up in a bedroom, crying his eyes out in the arms of a stranger. Surprisingly, the boy didn't look disgusted or weirded out. No, he was actually trying his best to comfort Donghyuck, as if they hadn't literally never met before. And the worst of all, he was forced to listen to Donghyuck wallow in his self-pity for a good few hours. The alcohol really loosened his tongue.

"You can't even imagine how frustrating it is when you're in love with someone who never notices you and probably doesn't even know you exist. Jaemin always told me to go talk to him, but fuck him, it's not that easy. I can't just simply walk up to this random guy and declare my love for him. And now, he's constantly making out with this stupid yet really handsome guy, who's probably close to two meters. Who doesn't like tall boys?" Donghyuck whined, wiping the snot off of his upper lip with a tissue, the kind stranger provided him with. 

Needless to say, the sight of the bundle of emotions sitting on the floor, also known as Donghyuck, wasn't a pretty sight at all.

The boy who was holding him, however, didn't seem to mind. "Don't beat yourself up too much, there's nothing you can do now except getting over him. If he never noticed you despite your obvious pining, he doesn't deserve you anyway."

Donghyuck sniffled, looking up to meet the boy's eyes. "You really think so?" That was the first time he fully took in the boy's face, getting stuck at the dark brown eyes that almost seemed black in the poor lightning of the room. His drunk brain really wanted to bluntly yell out  _ Fuck, you're so beautiful _ , but the tiny bit of self-control that wasn't yet numbed by the alcohol stopped him.

Donghyuck was glad he managed to contain himself at least to some extent. Or so he thought. When stranger-boy suddenly broke out in a soft giggle accompanied by the warmest smile he had ever witnessed, the urge to spill out all that was on his mind overwhelmed him. Of course, his tears didn't fail to appear either because what was Donghyuck if not an emotional mess.

"Why couldn't I fall for someone like you who is pretty and understanding and actually knows I exist. I don't deserve to suffer like this, I was always a good kid. My mom only ever hit me once when I purposefully knocked over her favorite vase with a football, but I only did that because she wouldn't let me eat another spoon of ice cream. Fuck, I really love ice cream."

Looking back, he's admittedly quite impressed by the other male listening to his bullshit for so long without slapping him in the face. He for sure would've done so ten minutes into his embarrassing rant.

This mysteriously kind boy though, listened and took in every word he said like a sponge, even those who no longer made sense because the alcohol was already messing with his face muscles. Donghyuck was officially at that point where there was no filter to his words, his brain metaphorically taking a shot and saying  _ Fuck this, you'll never see this boy ever again _ every time a random thought asked for permission to leave his mouth.

And that's how he told this boy all about his recent disappointment about his parents getting a dog instead of a cat ("I really like cats, they're bitchy and cuddly, just like me. I want to be a cat in my next life… or wait! Maybe I was a cat in my past one!"), his best friend getting a boyfriend before him ("You know, I'm really happy for Jaemin, but hearing him talk about how much fun it is to suck a dick gets old after a while.") and his failed attempt to get rid of his v-card himself ("Funny how I seriously looked for girls in my junior year of high school, as if I wasn't the gayest single in town.").

At some point it seemed like he fell asleep because he woke up on the floor, a worried Jaemin shaking him, and no sight of the strange boy who quite literally offered him a shoulder to cry. Maybe the boy knocked him out after his ranting hit the two hour mark. He'd understand if he did. 

And now, this exact boy, who saw him in his worst state, turned out to be the newest addition to their soccer team. 

When Donghyuck came in for their Tuesday practice, he knew something was different because everyone had gathered into one big group in the middle of the court. Only when he joined the other boys and saw Jaemin, their team captain, introducing a familiarly pretty face to them, he realized what was going on and the wish to die on the spot was bigger than ever.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Donghyuck muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Jaemin asked, judging by the smile on his face, clueless about what his friend just said.

"Nothing." Donghyuck straight up stared at the boy in front of him, trying to figure out by his body language, if he recognized him. The boy however, only looked at him innocently, as if Donghyuck's gaping wasn't bothering him in the slightest.

"I'm sorry about him, he was dropped on his head as a baby," Jaemin commented on his friend's strange behavior and pulls the boy away. 

Over the course of the whole practice, which was over two hours long, Donghyuck tried to stay as far away from pretty-face as possible, whilst also throwing not-so-subtle glances at him to see if there were any signs of him remembering what a mess of words he vomited onto his lap just two days ago. Nothing. Not even once did he look over at Donghyuck and it started to annoy him.

Of course, he didn't want him to remember because… well, it's obvious why. But for some reason, him not recognizing Donghyuck at all was even worse. Can't he just say something like  _ Oh yeah, you're the handsome boy who turned Jeno's birthday party into the fucking worst experience of my life, nice to see you _ ? God, people can be dicks sometimes.

Despite the annoyance he felt towards his new team member, he couldn't deny the fact that he was an amazing soccer player. Donghyuck was a little surprised at first because of his height. Not that he was super short, but still the shortest in their team, but he was also pretty damn fast, which is a big advantage in the world of soccer.

At the end of practice, the whole team was panting, sweat dripping off of them and eager to take a shower. Everyone was congratulating the new boy, he now knew as Renjun, on surviving his very first practice with them, before disappearing into the locker rooms. 

Donghyuck almost thought he managed to escape Renjun and the awkwardness that their first sober conversation would bring, but yet again, he was wrong. 

Renjun was casually standing on the side of court Donghyuck ultimately had to walk past if he wanted to get off. It seemed like he was waiting for him, seeing as Donghyuck was the last person left. Running off and climbing in through a window sounded like a really good idea for a second.

A sigh of surrender left his lips as he went with his only option, confronting Renjun and hoping for the best. The short minute it took him to walk over court and coming to a halt in front of him, Donghyuck was trying his hardest to calm down his nervously beating heart.

Still unsure of whether or not Donghyuck should mention their embarrassing first encounter, he just awkwardly held out his hand for the other boy to shake. "Congratul-"

"Don't worry, I remember you, you can stop staring at me now," Renjun said out of nowhere, startling Donghyuck for a brief moment. 

But Donghyuck wasn't someone to get flustered easily. No, he liked to turn things around. "You do? Then why didn't you say anything?" he said, rolling his eyes at him. "Here I was, trying really hard to seem as though I'm just a normal guy, who doesn't go around telling every stranger about his problems, but now that was all for nothing. Thank you very much."

One of Donghyuck's biggest strengths was making other people feel like whatever happened was their fault and their fault alone. Obviously, in this case, there wasn't really anything to blame him for, but it was fun nonetheless, seeing other people get flustered and say sorry for something totally unnecessary. Jaemin said Donghyuck can be a little sadistic sometimes and he never bothered to correct him.

Renjun however, seemed to be far too similar to Donghyuck and the expected flush on his cheeks never appeared. The shorter boy just shrugged and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "I just wanted to see if you remember me, seeing as your state was a little more than wasted first time we met. How have you been doing, by the way? Gotten over your little crush yet?"

The cocky tone in his voice rubbed Donghyuck the wrong way and he clenched his fists. If there was one thing he hated more than being told what to do, it was someone else making fun of his miserable (nonexistent) love life. Jaemin did it all the time and received one or two punched in return. "Listen, if you just want to be annoying, go ahead, but I'm out of here." 

Without waiting for a responds, he started walking past Renjun to get to the door, but a hand on his arm held him back. Donghyuck couldn't help but notice how small his hand was, and his stomach did a thing that felt close to a somersault. It didn't get better when the two made eye contact and Donghyuck shockingly realized just how close their face were.

Renjun's grin had only widened and he now looked genuinely amused. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you. I didn't think you'd get so emotional."

For some reason, Donghyuck took note of the dumbest things in the most inappropriate situations. Right now for example, he not only felt warm because of their close proximity, but he also got the tingles because of the way Renjun's voice dropped a whole octave since they’d been standing so close.  _ What the fuck? _

Lee Donghyuck, the one who never got flustered, no matter what kinda kinky shit his friends came up with, no matter how hot of a guy they shoved him in a closet with at parties; that same Lee Donghyuck was standing in front of his new teammate, who he'd only ever met once but knew things about Donghyuck no stranger should know... and his cheeks were dusted pink.

"I-" 

Fuck, did he really just stutter? Donghyuck shook his head in an attempt to gain some clarity, unsuccessfully. He didn't think of maybe detaching the small hand from his arm, that obviously made him feel some type of way on the inside. 

Renjun knew what was going on, there was no way he didn't pick up on the tension in the air. Or Donghyuck hoped so at least because he sure as hell did. Seeing as Renjun didn't pull away his hand and had no visible reaction to their bodies almost touching, he was aware of it.

"What a shame," Renjun said, voice even lower than before and eyes still glued to Donghyuck's.

"What?" Donghyuck asked eagerly. It's embarrassing really, how his body reacted to Renjun every word, but he couldn't do anything about it. There was something about his voice, his face, his vibe, that lured Donghyuck in like a siren. Could he still be hungover from two days ago? Was the alcohol still in his system and doing weird things to his brain? Maybe he drank too much and suffered some real damage?

Renjun inched even closer, his face stopping right in front of Donghyuck's, then drifting off to the side to whisper something into his ear.

"I'm only attracted to older guys."

Donghyuck's heart was either going hundred miles per hour or not beating at all, he wasn't so sure anymore. That wasn't important anyway, who cared about his heart? He wanted to know what Renjun's heart was doing right now! Did Donghyuck have a similar effect on him? If so, he didn't let it show whatsoever. And Donghyuck thought  _ he _ was good at hiding his feelings, what a joke.

Renjun pulled away, not bothering to make eye-contact once more. Instead he headed directly to the door, Donghyuck’s back was facing. The only thing that came close to a goodbye of some sorts was the little squeeze by his hand on Donghyuck's arm and the way he dragged it down, letting his finger linger at Donghyuck's sweaty hand for a moment, before letting go completely.

Donghyuck stood there, completely frozen, trying to catch his breath, whilst watching Renjun's back disappear through the locker room door.

The excitement he felt by the thought of seeing Renjun everyday at practice from now on, was overwhelming and unexpected, but who the fuck has time to deny their feelings nowadays?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is but I hope you liked it haha   
If you’re interested in beta-reading or just want to message me, you can do so on my Twitter or Wattpad (@injeolmi_hyuck)


End file.
